


【磁石NS】沈默螺旋

by uraumaim930027



Series: 磁石NS [7]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ※肉，慎入。※就是NS，我心目中NS的樣子（？）※沈默螺旋原本理論概念不知道或好奇的話可以自己去找找看，這裡算是延伸成另一層意義的借用了。





	1. 《沈默螺旋》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你是巨大的海洋，我是雨下在你身上。

東京下了一場雨。

 

他一直覺得很奇妙，明明彼此的生活作息是那麼不同，一個愛打電動的宅男，和一個以分鐘計把行程全排滿的現充。

倒不是那麼不同。他也一直覺得，那個人本質上跟他有幾分相近，像是數學裡的近似值，姑且是不同的兩個數字，但幾乎能歸成同樣的數值。

東京下了一場大雨。

他看著櫻井翔的側臉，對方身後是一片落地窗，細碎的雨點停留在玻璃上頭，又緩緩墜下，帶過幾顆晶瑩的水珠，匯集成一道透明的水流。

有種莫名的衝動。

今天櫻井翔跟友人的行程因下雨全取消了，一封簡訊就這麼傳進二宮和也手機裡，內容是簡單的「現在想過去你那裡」，二宮和也回覆「嗯」一個字，隨即在沙發上換了個躺下的姿勢，繼續打著電動。

櫻井翔很快就抵達二宮家樓下。二宮和也替他開了門，在對方進門之後將電動存檔並關上。

他沒有問櫻井翔為什麼會來，大概這也是對方的一種直覺吧。拉過櫻井翔的手，他將對方帶到起居室，一大片落地窗映著窗外高樓林立的場景，他想起自己也有輕微的、比櫻井翔不嚴重一點點的懼高症，有懼高症卻還選了有落地窗的屋子。

他覺得人都是有點奇怪的。

他與櫻井翔在窗邊坐下，接著起身去廚房開冰箱拿了一手啤酒，放到櫻井翔面前。不開電視，不打電動，就跟櫻井翔這麼面對面坐著，眼下只有六瓶他們代言的麒麟一番搾啤酒，還是大瓶的那種。

雨下得越來越大聲。

「哇......不知道晚上雨會不會變小。」

他看了說話的櫻井翔一眼，含蓄的笑了出來。雨不會變小的話，意思是不是晚上就要留在這不回去呢？

啤酒罐被打開的聲音。

櫻井翔也對他笑了笑，拿起眼前的啤酒，啜飲幾口，啤酒罐擋住他上揚的嘴角，卻擋不住他帶笑的雙眼。

「ニノ。」  
「留下吧，這場雨估計明早之前是不會停的。」  
「我只怕你不邀我呢。」

 

二宮和也邊笑邊嚥下啤酒，像是閒話家常那樣輕描淡寫地帶過關於留宿的事情。那是他們之間的默契，彼此心照不宣，明明知道會發生什麼卻誰都沒有提起。

窗外高樓大廈林立，斗大的雨點打在窗上，他忽然想起嵐十週年演唱會的時候，也下了場大雨，夏威夷十五週年演唱會的時候也是。

還有他們第一次做愛的時候也是。

已經想不起來第一次是誰先開始的，二宮和也只記得當時櫻井翔幾乎快要哭出來的咽嗚聲，跟外頭的雨聲混在一起，一室濕黏不堪的潮氣，櫻井翔在他身下混亂的喘息讓他花了不少時間才回過神來，發現那不是夢境。

但他們也沒對彼此說過喜歡，好幾次二宮和也想開口對櫻井翔說些什麼，卻又欲言又止。他感覺他不應該說出口。那樣的愛，不是他們能夠輕易承受的，他知道櫻井翔跟他一樣，不會有破天荒的熱情想改變這段危險的關係。如果能保持沈默，那又有什麼不好的呢？

二宮和也消極的如此想著。

 

櫻井翔放下空罐，他喝啤酒總是喝的很快，酒量也不差，微紅的臉頰宣告他的微醺。

「ニノ…….」  
「翔ちゃん。」他知道櫻井翔沒有醉，至少現在還沒。地上的啤酒罐空了一半，他卻覺得自己清醒異常，「你不覺得，很奇怪嗎？」  
「哪裡？」  
櫻井翔露出意味深長的笑容，那抹微笑是衝著二宮和也扯出來的，彷彿已經看破，要阻止二宮和也繼續說下去。

 

「東京是那麼一個擁擠的都市，容得下一千萬人的繁忙，卻容不下我們兩個人。」

 

「說什麼呢？怎麼會容不下。」  
「哈、說的也是......怎麼會容不下、怎麼會容不下......」

二宮和也又像往常半醉之際那樣，笑得眼睛都彎彎地瞇起來，露出好看的貝齒，皺成一團的笑臉，像是哭泣般，只差沒有掉下眼淚。  
他沒有說出口容不下兩個人的什麼，但他相信櫻井翔很清楚。那是他一直不敢跨越的，愛情的界線。

櫻井翔把空罐子推到一旁，雨聲淅瀝瀝打在窗上，越下越烈，櫻井翔幾乎都有自己在室內也要淋成落湯雞的錯覺。他側過頭凝視著底下的車水馬龍，凝視下滑的雨滴，透過玻璃的倒影他同樣凝視著把眼淚吞回肚裡的二宮和也。他隔著落地窗向下看，大樓高度不是他能忍受的，但他卻沒有選擇別過頭，而是任由恐懼在心理滋生。

他想試試看，自己能讓這份如履薄冰的情緒生存多久。

「你不怕嗎？」二宮和也從櫻井翔背後環上他，下巴靠在櫻井翔肩頭，櫻井翔體溫升高，看來是酒精催化。

「怕啊。」他當然害怕。

害怕隔著玻璃窗從這樣的高度墜落。

害怕社會的眼光、害怕影響到嵐的事業、害怕大家從他身邊離去、害怕失去一切。

「我也好怕。」二宮和也輕笑，軟軟的嗓音帶著剛喝過酒的微啞，在櫻井翔耳畔放大，「我還以為、翔ちゃん會說什麼『別人的眼光無所謂』呀、『其實那些怎麼樣都沒關係啊』那種話。」

「十年前是有可能。」當時還年輕，現在不一樣了。櫻井翔並不覺得難過，只是有些感慨，當初那個金髮耳釘的火爆少年多麼叛逆，現今都要回歸社會的規範之中，照著規矩走。

「沒辦法，老了。」  
「喂！」  
「我們都變成大叔了呢。」

手掌覆上櫻井翔放在冰冷的玻璃窗上那隻手，二宮和也輕輕在對方臉頰烙下一吻。

 

他向著櫻井翔開口，「其實那些怎麼樣真的都無所謂。」

「我、........我知道。」

櫻井翔終究還是忍下來了，因為二宮和也沒有說，所以他也選擇不說，那簡單的三個字。

他們心知肚明。

 

二宮和也拉過櫻井翔的手，十指緊扣，那琥珀色眸子溫柔地望著櫻井翔，然後緩緩闔上，他湊向前，千言萬語都比不上一個真實的吻。

 

 

 

窗外雨一直下，眼前的景象也變得模糊不清，酒精讓大腦暫時慢下思考，櫻井翔卻明顯感受到二宮和也落在他背上細碎的親吻，像是雨點下在他身上。櫻井翔的上衣被扔到一旁，運動褲緩緩被扯下，二宮和也放肆的手掌在自己的身後揉捏著渾圓的雙臀。

保持沈默，那雙手向前移動，來到腿間隔著內褲來回撫摸，櫻井翔咬緊下唇，將所有舒服的喘息硬生生吞回肚裡，已經稍微抬頭的下身在撫弄之下更加脹大，隱忍而夾緊的雙腿在二宮和也溫柔的安撫下漸漸投降，二宮從後抱緊他，軟軟的嘴唇碰在櫻井翔後頸，生起一陣麻癢。

「ニノ…….回房間。」

櫻井翔自然不太好受，被壓在高樓的落地窗上，瞇起的雙眼不經意向下瞥，距離地面太遠，二宮和也抱他再緊他都覺得自己要向下墜落，恐懼讓心跳更快速，在酒精迷茫之下噗通的心跳聲一再迴響。

「我想在這裡做。」  
「別、唔嗯…….」

由不得你拒絕。二宮和也瞇著眼，吻著那人好看的蝴蝶骨，他很喜歡櫻井翔那兩塊像是天使折了翅膀的地方，明明折翼名字卻是飛翔，他笑了笑，哈出的熱氣打在櫻井翔背上，那人敏感的扭動身子，前胸都貼上冰冷的玻璃了。

「翔ちゃん。」  
「怎麼.......？」

隻手拉住要被二宮和也扯掉的底褲，下場是手腕被抓住，壓回透明的落地窗上。已經分不清楚自己究竟是清醒還是醉了，但二宮和也比起以往更加強勢的態度令他有些慌張，那不容拒絕的語氣中夾帶異樣的溫柔，溫柔的他都痛。全身赤裸被二宮和也從後抱著親吻，除了雨聲以外他只聽見啄吻發出的水漬聲，都市的吵雜被隔絕在外，應該要平靜的心情卻如波瀾起伏不定。

「吶、如果底下的人抬起頭，就可能看到我們兩個這副模樣喔。」  
「哈啊…...不要......拜託、回房間。」  
「沒關係的。翔ちゃん不用怕被看到。」

因為地上的人們低著頭走路，不曾抬起頭仰望天空，尤其當他們都打著傘，誰會願意淋濕自己，只為換求一片灰濛的景色。

櫻井翔想知道二宮和也是用怎麼樣的表情說這句話的，是不是寂寞的帶著哀傷的笑容。  
他想轉過身面對二宮和也，二宮硬是將他壓在牆上，不讓他轉過來，並蹲下吻著他的雙臀，拍了拍櫻井翔的腿間要他將雙腿張得更開。

「等等、ニノ你要幹嘛、」

回應他的是身後傳來的濕黏觸感。二宮和也在舔他。舔他的後穴。  
櫻井翔羞恥的低下頭，抵著落地窗，雙手一顫一顫地貼在玻璃上頭，纖長的手指試圖抓住什麼阻止自己無力的腿軟，卻什麼也沒有抓住。

他清楚感受到二宮和也的舌頭自臀縫向上舔舐，鼻尖碰在尾脊處，溼熱的舌頭戳刺著穴口，唾液沾濕周圍，一點一滴的要滲入皺摺深處，體內的熱源全跑到下半身，前頭昂揚的性器象徵他接受的全化為濃烈的快感。接著二宮和也稍加用力掰開櫻井翔的臀瓣，能清楚見到淫靡的穴口，他伸長舌頭，緩緩探入櫻井翔的後穴，緊甬的地方被溼暖的舌頭開發，比起手指更令人招架不住，櫻井翔不停顫抖，如電擊般酥麻的快感讓他無法戒斷，下身頂端磨蹭著落地窗，冰冷的觸感也化為刺激。

「哼啊、嗯、ニノ……停下…..別舔了、哈嗯…...」  
「不要。」

舌尖向更裡面擠，把穴口撐大，五指在櫻井翔白皙的臀肉上留下嫣紅的指印，得到擴張的後穴反射性抽動，將二宮夾得更緊，痠澀的嘴巴讓二宮和也暫時停下休息，他想了下，身體卻比意識反應還快，站起身脫掉褲子，握上自己的勃起，抵在櫻井翔穴口淺淺插入，每次都只有龜頭前端塞入一部分，麻癢斷續的燥熱感越來越明顯。

櫻井翔頓了頓，側過頭吻上靠在自己肩頭的二宮，張大的雙眼像極了二宮和也曾在網路上看過的、影片中可憐兮兮得不到食物的倉鼠。

「…….你到底要不要進來？」

這下二宮和也才一個用力，將自己的粗大全部頂入櫻井翔體內。

他們緊緊貼在一起。二宮和也小小的手掌覆上櫻井翔的，前胸貼著後背，二宮和也的下身在櫻井翔的體內，像是拼圖的兩塊、磁鐵的兩極，緊密結合在一起。

那是一場充滿溼意的雨、又或是詩意。  
他們做愛。

不是酒後亂性，酒精是催情劑。

 

「啊啊、ニノ、嗚嗯……」

雖然有損男性尊嚴，櫻井翔總是覺得不是他太緊，而是二宮和也太大了。肉體撞擊的聲音聽起來格外清晰，淺淺抽出再重重頂入的動作讓櫻井翔拔高呻吟，幾乎能在腦內描繪二宮和也的形狀，對方的心跳聲也是，一切的一切都太清楚了。

「翔ちゃん、叫我的名字……」  
「和也、嗯啊、啊…...」

二宮抱著櫻井翔，動著腰一下下頂入對方深處，雙手胡亂地在櫻井翔身上撫弄，那硬立的乳尖分外敏感，惡趣味的捏了下，更加迷亂，更加淫蕩。櫻井翔緊縮的後穴叫囂著撐漲的慾望，二宮和也的喘息聲在他耳邊放大，雙球打在櫻井翔屁股上，力道重的還以為連睪丸都要一併插進去。

「呼、啊、翔ちゃん、翔ちゃん……」  
「用力點、快點、把我弄壞.....」

空出一隻手擼動自己，後面承受著二宮和也越來越激烈的進出，櫻井翔貼在落地窗上，眼淚在眼眶打轉，不知道是痛還是舒服，總之他享受當下。

「翔ちゃん、吶、往下看……」

視線緩緩下移，高樓離地面過於遙遠，一次次頂弄讓櫻井翔怕的覺得自己就要掉下去，他抓緊二宮和也，畏懼而縮緊的後穴吸著二宮和也不放。

「你、做什麼、哈啊、不行了.....」  
「嗯......」

套弄的手越來越快，喘息急促，櫻井翔爽到快要哭出來，二宮和也輕咬他的肩膀，把對方抱在懷裡不放。

「翔ちゃん……」

 

 

 

我愛你。我愛你。我愛你。我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你我愛你。

 

 

 

「啊、和也——哈啊…...」

用力一撞，二宮和也全數宣洩在櫻井翔體內，滾燙的熱流黏膩的射在內壁上頭。

「呼、啊…...」

濁白射在透明的窗戶上，像窗外那些打在玻璃上的雨滴般，形成一道細小的水流，緩慢的往下生長。

 

櫻井翔靠在落地窗上喘息，二宮和也一下子退出他裡面，帶出充溢精液的嫩肉，幾滴掉在地板上，一旁還擺了幾罐還沒喝完的啤酒。  
糜爛的都市生活，寂寞的城市裡，一雙尋求彼此借慰的靈魂。

「翔ちゃん。」

拉著櫻井翔倒在地上，他吻上那乾涸的雙唇，唾液滋潤了沙漠，成為一大片的綠洲。

櫻井翔還以為二宮和也就要忍不住依循雨天跟他做愛的衝動，在情緒化的午後，肉體交纏的時候開口，說出他們之間的禁語。

所以他忍不住問了。

「為什麼你不開口。」

而二宮和也只是對他扯開微笑，那個寂寞又帶著哀傷的笑容，似曾相似，他也在哪裡看過。

『影は影を重ねて、一つになるのを恐れて』是那個時候吧。很久很久以前，他們還年輕的時候的那首歌。

 

二宮和也湊到櫻井翔耳邊，他還以為櫻井翔知道他為什麼不說。

但那也無所謂。他願意告訴櫻井翔那個原因。

 

 

 

 

 

 

「因為我太愛你了。」

 

 

 

 

東京的大雨還持續落著，雨聲的呢喃蓋過戀人們一邊接吻一邊啜泣的聲響，沿著玻璃窗流下、流下，匯集成一道巨大的水流，經過骯髒的下水道，回到無盡沈默的大海中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一直覺得二大大是個不習慣、不擅長說愛的人，  
> 雖然他心裡很喜歡，卻不願意講出來，  
> 再加上覺得翔醬跟Nino的互動模式比起言語，  
> 眼神溝通更多。
> 
> 寫的時候聽了《我最深愛的人傷我卻是最深》跟《愛情的模樣》，意外覺得很適合。
> 
> 這篇算是嘗試了新的風格吧........請多多指教qwq!!


	2. 《靜雪》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊肉渣渣渣渣，慎入。
> 
> ＊沈默螺旋的續作，NS。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 止めないであふれ出る涙  
> 甘い記憶が燃えて落ちる  
> 足跡はやがて白く消されても  
> 君を忘れない

東京下了一場雪。

他們沒有轟轟烈烈，與現在的天氣相同。

東京下了一場雪，不是足以積到腳踝處的那種大雪。

他還記得在這裡發生的那些事。落地窗外滂沱的午後雷陣雨，現在成了夜晚靜謐的點點細雪。細小的白色顆粒降落在玻璃上，緩慢融為透明的水跡，消失不見。

消失不見，是啊，他也害怕那些曾經像雪一樣，碰到熱情反而融化的一點也不剩。

翔ちゃん現在在哪、正在做什麼呢？

他們好像很久沒聯絡了。即使昨天才一起錄節目，上一封簡訊什麼時候傳來他卻記不得。

一樣的落地窗，底下不變的景色，二宮和也一個人喝著仍舊是他們五人代言的啤酒，有些事情照舊，有些卻變了。他凝視窗外的雪，專注地幾乎能看見雪花的形狀，美麗而易逝，也許上天就是這麼不公平也說不定，所有漂亮的東西都不會在世界上存在太久，好讓人們覺得得不到或者幾度擁有然而又失去的東西才最珍貴，祂是不是在警惕人們要好好珍惜呢？

二宮和也忍不住嘆了口氣，氣息到了落地窗上變成一片白霧，隨即縮聚消逝。下意識做了孩提時期喜歡做的事情，再次呵了口氣，指尖迅速碰在玻璃上的白色霧氣，寫下幾個字，那些字馬上跟著室內的溫度升騰得無影無蹤。

『翔ちゃん』

瑟縮在屋子一角，有什麼事情很重要，他卻忘了做。

想起那天莫名的衝動，二宮和也皺起眉頭，細節歷歷在目，喝光的啤酒罐、連綿的雨聲、細碎的親吻、情緒化的交纏，和他習慣的人、習慣的懷抱，眼角的溫柔、默默察覺到的貼心、平時服裝品味不怎麼樣的他、穿得特別好看來找他的那天、牽起的手、不敢說出口的告白、宅在家約會少不了的外賣、談正事的認真、講笑話的逗趣、身上隱密部位的痕跡、過於吸引人的嘴唇、牽手緊張的溫度、床笫間少有的情話、演唱會上的感謝、節目上的玩笑、節目後的溫馨，放了太多感情的交往。

欣賞到最後的人，剩他一個而已，櫻井翔留下的足跡很快就會被白雪覆蓋…...可二宮和也還是忘不了。

他算不上是個念舊的人，以前的感情與傷痕被他用音符紀念過後好好地收在心底，但面對櫻井翔他做不到，櫻井翔不會是他的過去式。他不知道是什麼時候開始，又或是從誰開始，他們的交談越來越少，忙碌的生活硬生生隔開兩個人本來就不多的空閑時間。

他打開電視機，螢幕上的二宮和也跟櫻井翔心照不宣地一起開了個默契的玩笑，螢幕外的二宮也希望這是櫻井翔開的大玩笑，他依稀記得這是半個月前的收錄，電視機裡的自己的臉透露著愉悅的情緒，只有在眾人面前，他跟櫻井翔還能用這樣的方式欺騙他們自己，他們還是那個嵐的二宮與櫻井；但他們不是了。

他想念對方的熱度，想到不行，想死了。

真的想死了……他隔著玻璃往下看，只要奮力向下跳，什麼都會結束，已經死去的東西，總不會再死一次了。他捂著心，想起他跟櫻井翔的纏綿：他們終究走到了這一步，誰都沒敢說出口，誰都沒敢戳破，於是不知道靠著什麼維繫的感情逐漸變質，回歸他們應有的身分關係，團員、朋友，僅此而已。

『翔ちゃん、』電視機裡的他親暱地叫了聲，惹的二宮和也忽然有些羨慕電視上的自己。他什麼都說不出來。

二宮和也靠在冷冰冰的落地窗上，雪下個不停，眼前花白一片，模模糊糊，大概是止不住的眼淚。

他沒有辦法忘記，卻也不敢往前。

膽小、懦弱，不想後退卻不敢前進，時間的潮汐推著他搖搖晃晃的走下去，最後走到這片田地，說到底也許是他自己造成的，也許是他們的命運。

他相信又不信，為什麼他們對彼此的溫柔溫柔得殘忍，居然連半個字都不敢坦承，那些自以為是的默契顯得二宮和也覺得自己太過天真，他早該知道，自己跟櫻井翔再這樣下去，只會跟外頭下的雪一樣，安靜地墜落、融化。

久沒抽菸，二宮和也忽然想來一根。他吐出的半透明的氣息，混著冬天寒冷的呼吸，菸的味道是那天他們做過以後一起吸的牌子，淡淡的菸草香與情慾的味道混在一起，他分不清楚究竟抽的是發洩憂鬱還是下半身的空虛，整個人虛幻地飄起又現實地跌下。

他一直在想櫻井翔，最後仍沒忍住。

 

「翔ちゃん，我想你了。」

他在幾秒後收到簡訊回覆：「現在過去你那裡。」

二宮和也笑了笑，那個人的語氣還是沒變，但感情有沒有生變，他就不確定了。把菸捻熄，他猜著是哪一種？是他不敢冀望卻期待的，還是分開後依然的身體慰藉？

哪一種都好，無所謂。只要是櫻井翔，都好。

 

 

 

幫櫻井翔開門的時候二宮和也對於自己的冷靜感到意外，人來之前，他還有些焦慮要用什麼語氣訴說他對櫻井翔的想念，反倒是看見對方以後，突然冷靜下來，僅是淡淡地講了句「你來了」，像他們以前那樣，不需要太多無謂的言語，就能理解對方；櫻井翔扯下口罩，微微笑不說話。二宮和也又突然覺得他們不多的對話，是否是他的自以為是、一廂情願？也許在某個時刻以後，櫻井翔根本無法理解他的沈默了，他們就這樣無語地走向不同的道路，終究背道而馳？

「…...ニノ。」他垂下眼眸，脫了鞋走過玄關，來到二宮面前，竟也說不出第二句話。

「先、進來坐下吧。」

「嗯。」

他們都沒有說出口，彼此期待著什麼或渴求什麼，只是坐在同一張沙發上，同床異夢，或者，他們想著同一件事。

「怎麼突然來了？」二宮和也給櫻井翔倒了杯茶，後者覺得他明知故問，於是敷衍帶過。

「沒為什麼。」

「你不該來的。」

「你不是想我了嗎？」

是啊。他是想櫻井翔了，但他不知道要怎麼說出除了「我想你」以外那句話，甚至不確定櫻井翔是否與他抱持同樣感受，二宮和也當然不只是想櫻井翔而已，還有更多無以名狀的感情在他心底蔓延，大概被世人稱作「愛」、「想念」、「依戀」。他跟櫻井翔都抱持著奇怪的倔強固執，卻從來不點明，於是對二宮來說有些難以啟齒的情話，最後到了喉頭卻化為下流奇怪的邀請。

「我們很久沒有做了。」

「那又怎樣？要做嗎？」不知道是嘲笑還是真心被二宮逗笑了，二宮只見對方在訕笑中卸下外衣與行李，留下疑問。到這個地步，喊停也不好，二宮和也沒有拒絕櫻井翔的理由，他只怕他們的動機不同，他單方面的想要做愛，但櫻井翔只能給他做，不能給他愛。

「.......做吧。」他的聲音劃破空氣，止於櫻井翔一個纏綿的吻，二宮一向都覺得親吻的行為特別親密，倒不會拒絕跟他人的吻，例如他想起他與相葉雅紀在演唱會上打鬧的輕吻，但並非帶有濃厚的調情意味，不像現在他們久違的嘴唇與舌頭交纏，僅僅碰觸瞬間便擦出慾望的火花，柔軟的唇瓣重疊，下一秒像冷得快凍僵只能抱著彼此取暖，布料摩擦的聲音顯得他們躁進。

似乎看透了二宮和也自認藏的很好的感情，櫻井翔停下動作，對方緊皺的眉頭泛紅的雙眼令他動搖，他還沒反應過來，二宮和也再次欺上，他們交疊的身軀在沙發上熱情求歡，櫻井翔也沒打算中斷，他不忍心。

他看著二宮和也俯下身，手指撥弄他的瀏海，露出清澈的眼，他們的對望近乎虔誠純潔，讓人忘了身下一片情慾混亂。

「你還記得嗎？」膝蓋頂入櫻井翔腿間，二宮抓著對方的手腕，他低啞的耳語勾起櫻井翔片段記憶：自己曾在這間屬於二宮的屋子裡，繾綣整個下午，那時他們都害怕不見天日的愛戀，卻也不願讓對方離開自己的世界，一邊哭著一邊將對方擁入懷中，一遍又一遍吶喊著衝動下深藏許久的沈默愛語——『因為我太愛你了』，那時二宮這樣對他說。

「我怎麼敢忘記。」

「哼嗯、」二宮和也將嘴唇湊近櫻井的，脣齒間發出的氣音、呢喃的碎念夾著淡淡的酒香與菸草味，讓櫻井翔沒有喝酒就覺得自己有些迷醉，「你喜歡我嗎？」

被情慾沾染的眼睛微微放大，幾乎不假思索，櫻井翔伸出舌頭舔過對方的薄唇，上下其手回摸了遍二宮在他身側耽擱的手掌，「喜歡。」

「你愛我嗎？」

「愛。」

「為什麼離開？」

他的慍怒帶著想像不到的難過，看上去卻如此平靜，甚至有種嘴角帶笑的錯覺，二宮和也擅長隱藏自己的情緒，喜怒哀樂，那是演戲的時候該極大化表現出來的東西，他會開心，也會傷心，那些反應表面上都是笑容，微笑、苦笑，他習慣自己的無所謂了；櫻井翔看得透，他總是不戳破，他知道二宮和也只是需要一個發洩、和一個擁抱，但他和二宮和也一樣害怕，他們都怕著那些外在的紛擾，縱使他們自認無所謂。

「我們從來沒有在一起，談何離開？」這個答案讓二宮和也愣了許久，櫻井翔沒等他，只是默默把上衣往上扯，輕撫二宮和也的後頸，「兩個人相愛不一定要在一起。」

「…….」二宮的思緒繞了又繞，繞過一圈回到原點，他想問櫻井翔太多太多問題，最後只說了句「你去哪了，我想你」，他埋首櫻井翔胸口，在對方軟嫩的肌膚上頭留下一個個啄吻，櫻井翔的手指摩挲他的頭髮，帶著安慰的撫摸又藏著不安與期待。

「我在這，ニノ。」

因為姿勢的關係櫻井翔看不見在他身上人的那張臉，但他隱隱約約感受到，下腹的灼熱與濕黏不僅僅是二宮的舔吻。二宮和也在哭。眼淚奪眶而出，他暫停動作用手腕擦乾，兩隻手放在櫻井翔腿根，親暱地吻了一口對方漸熱的下腹，「別走。」

櫻井翔到底還是心軟。他以為分開是對他跟二宮和也最好的方法，沒想到二宮對他的思念是漸濃而非淡去，他知道他們這樣下去不是辦法，從第一次的時候就察覺到了。不尋常的關係已跨越普通朋友的界線，可他們那性子讓他們離親密的戀人又遠些，你來我往，誰也不想進，不想退，感情被時間的洪流沖到下游去，沖得變質他們都沒發現。要說聊天談心的話，彼此都不會是對方的第一個人選，有些話他們不會說。他們的關係帶著一定的安全距離，就怕往前踏一步雙雙掉下懸崖。

說不出口。愣了許久，面對難過得流下眼淚的二宮和也，櫻井翔終究還是沒有說出那句「我不走」。離不開的人偏偏要離開，他有多殘忍，就有多愛二宮和也。

 

「只有今晚。」

 

克制在沙發上做到最後的衝動，領著櫻井翔進到臥室，二宮和也動作慢了下來，躺在床上的對方赤身裸體，二宮如進行神聖儀式般用手撫摸他每一寸，今晚他還能跟櫻井翔做這樣的事，像這樣完完全全擁有他。他懂了。櫻井翔仍然愛他，感情已經變質，激情跟著退散，他們走到盡頭，愛築不出一條屬於他們的路。

也就這樣了吧。只有今晚，他還有機會對他說最後一次他曾經說不出口的話，還能抱緊彼此，還能品嚐他曾經熟悉的體溫。

哭得跟笑一樣，那張臉看著看著多難受，櫻井翔不忍心再看，他閉上眼睛，環住二宮和也的脖頸「.......對不起。」

「這是最後一次了吧......」

「嗯。」點點頭，對方的回應異常的溫柔，溫柔的他都痛，包括親吻，包括回答。

 

以至於櫻井翔被二宮和也緩慢進入的時候，舒服地喊了他的名字，「和也......哈啊…...嗯......」

像觸發什麼開關，身上的人愣了會兒，將下身抽出，要櫻井翔翻過身，從背後再次插入，這次他不再溫柔，他發了瘋似地，扣緊櫻井翔的腰際，粗暴地動著腰抽插，要把他所有不甘所有悔恨所有愛意都幹進櫻井翔身體裡，他俯下身擁住那個喘息變得破碎的人，在他耳邊不斷重複著同一句話，一邊哭泣一邊把自己性器頂進對方溫暖緊緻的地方。

櫻井翔沒有說什麼，在他們因為快感得到釋放以後轉過頭，他跟二宮和也連結的地方一片濕黏，讓他悄然想起回不去的雨夜，最後他只是給了二宮和也一個安慰的吻。

 

天亮以前，雪還在下。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

早晨來臨，枕邊人的氣味還沒完全消失，二宮和也看著窗外，地上淺淺的水漬快要蒸發，雪無聲無息地融化，像那個人一樣，消失的不留痕跡，卻凍得他刻骨銘心。

他摸著嘴唇，不確定那個人是不是臨走之前，趁他熟睡時抱歉地吻了一口。他感覺那若有似無的親吻還留在上頭。

但櫻井翔已經離開。

 

 

 

「再見。」收好行囊，櫻井翔在房間門口看著二宮和也的睡顏，他拭去眼角的濕潤，走上去輕吻對方的嘴唇。

君を忘れない。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最上面的歌詞是Snowflake，我超喜歡這首歌的。
> 
> 就覺得現在的他們很像那句話「相愛的兩個人不一定要在一起」。
> 
> 還是會幸福的。


End file.
